The present invention relates generally to the field of welding systems, and more particularly to systems designed for stick welding applications.
Many welding systems have been developed for providing power and other consumables for joining workpieces. In certain applications, welding processes may be based upon the use of so-called stick electrodes that typically comprise a metal rod made of a desired material formulation, and a flux coating that facilitates metal transfer, promotes proper formation of the weld bead, shields the fresh weld bead, and so forth. Depending upon the type and size of the electrode, the desired arc between the electrode and the workpiece may be difficult to start and/or maintain. Special processes have been developed to accommodate different electrodes.
However, further improvement is needed. In particular, improvements are needed that permit the use of specific power regimes based upon performance of particular welding electrodes.